


Match making cafe

by ARIELRIE



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5vixx confessing to leo, Attempt at Humor, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, In all sorts of ways, M/M, OT6, Polyamory, V and jin are boyfriends, Yoongi appeared for like 1second, leo being flustered, match making cafe lol, no angst whatsoever, taejin are leo's bestfriend, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIELRIE/pseuds/ARIELRIE
Summary: Taekwoon's club decided to do a match making cafe where people who wants to confess to their crush but are too shy can go there and send a message or a letter to the club which the club would later send them to the person they're supposed to be sent to.He thought that this is a completely absurd idea.It's even more absurd when five guys came to the cafe one by one and confessed to him.





	Match making cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This might sucks  
> This is kinda a crack lol i made it ag 4am

"I'll make sure to give this letter to your loved one as soon as possible" taekwoon nods at the guy sitting opposite of him at the table and nods when the guy thanks him and walked away from the class

"This is such a stupid idea!" Taekwoon whines,putting his head on the table "Which idiots would go to a match making cafe?!which much more bigger idiot would even think of doing a match making cafe?"

"You are saying that right after finishing with a customer,hyung" seokjin laughs, "and there's a new customer infront of you,get your head up"

Taekwoon makes a frustated sound,pushing his head up unwillingly with a groan "yes,what can i help you with?"

The story behind taekwoon's misery is,the drama club was thinking of a fun thing to do during the school's festival to which one of the member suggested doing a match making cafe -kim taehyung,that uncooked steak- which is just ridiculous.Taekwoon didn't even know what the hell a match making cafe is.

Apparently,based on taehyung's words,a match making cafe is a place for people who wants to confess to their crushes but are too shy to do it directly so they can just instead go to the cafe and give letters or messages for their crushes to the people in charge at the cafe then later the club would deliver the messages or letters to the people they were asked to deliver to.

Which is a stupid idea,in taekwoon's mind,because isn't it more sweet and romantic to confess face to face instead of someone else -a stranger,at that- sending it for them?Apparently no one else in the club thought it was stupid because as soon as taehyung finished explaining,they cheered and thanked taehyung for the 'great' idea

Taekwoon wouldn't really mind about the cafe much if he wasn't picked to be one of the people in charge to be at the counter and get the letters and messages from people.He really wouldn't.

But god really do hates him,huh?Opposite of the thing he wished for,taekwoon have to be in charge because he lost in Rock Paper Scissors

Atleast he have seokjin.That fool taehyung doesn't even have to be in charge even though he was the one who suggested it.But whether taehyung is in charge or not doesnt really matter,he guesses because he'd be there anyways to help his boyfriend,seokjin.

Damn dumb -cute- couple.

As soon as he was finished with the customer,taekwoon sighs in misery again "This is just dumb..confessing face to face is so much better."

"Arent you just salty because people have crushes and you dont,hyung?" Taehyung teases,poking his tongue out

Glaring,taekwoon huffs "Jin,tame your boyfriend down a little,he's always like this even to his older senior"

Seokjin laughs,squishing taehyung's cheeks "That's whats cute about him though,I wouldn't want to change that~"

Taekwoon winces and fake gags at them.Truly disgusting.He's not envious at all.Totally not.

Looking around,he must admit that the cafe is actually pretty cute and quite popular too.There are customers here and there,the people on the counter are all busy with at least one customer.There are even a customers who are just sitting in the cafe corner and drinking their coffee.

Atleast there's a real cafe corner,he guess.Taekwoon looks up when he feels someone sitting on the chair opposite him.A customer.

"Hey" taekwoon greets,remembering seokjin's advice -"you'd look friendlier and cuter if you smile,make sure to smile to customers to bring them at ease!"- and smiling gently at the tanned guy infront of him

The guy grins, "hey!"

"Are you here to give letters or do you want me to deliver a message?" Taekwoon asks,raising his eyebrows and subtly searching for a letter in the boy's hands but none to be found so he guesses it's a message.What a nuisance.message is so much more harder because he have to write down what they want to say to their crushes and then he'd have to go to the said crush and tell him what the customer wants to say.A nuisance.

"Mmm,im here to confess!" The tanned boy happily replies,making taekwoon frowns and gapes

"This...uh-" taekwoon sighs "Okay,a message then?"

"You could say that" smiling,he winks

Ignoring the wink,taekwoon clears his throat and nods,indicating for the guy to start his message

"Um,i like you a lot.I've actually been watching you since first year and was hoping we'd one day get into the same class but it never happened even after years but im content enough just by watching you from afar.But i noticed this cafe exists and thought it was a good timing to confess to you." He takes a breath after the long speech "I like your little smiles and wishes they'd one day blooms because of me.So like,i love you.I dont know if you'd accept me or not but i hope it atleast makes you smile!"

As soon as they both respectively finished speaking and writing,taekwoon looks up and smiles "that was a good confession.To whom is this for?" Getting ready,to write again,taekwoon halts when he suddenly replies, "huh?it's for you,silly!"

Gaping like an idiot,taekwoon looks up into his eyes and blushed "what-"

The boy laughs,his face a little red as well "It's for you,taekwoon."

"Wait- me- i- i?" Taekwoon stutters,his face getting redder as seconds passes "that long confession is for me?!"

Nodding,he stands up and grins "Im cha hakyeon,from the class next to you!Please consider my feelings,taekwoon~"

Just like that,taekwoon is left to sit there,still trying to figure out what the fuck happened.

"Oooh~I saw that!You were confessed to,huh?" Seokjin grins,wiggling his eyebrows "That was one gorgeous guy.He's from your year,huh~?How come you dont know him though,hyung?"

"Im..not really sociable" taekwoon mutters,his face still red

"He gave you some good ass sweet confession" taehyung muses,smiling at taekwoon "are you going to accept him,hyung?"

"Like hell i would!I dont even know hi-"

"Um..is this open?" A boy with droopy eyes suddenly sits in the chair infront of taekwoon,blushing a little

"Ah,it is!hyung,treat him right~We all have customers too~Ah the cafe is popular" seokjin laughs,giving thumbs up to taekwoon

Taekwoon ignores seokjin and smiles at the boy -probably a junior,judging from his blue coloured badge,a junior badge- "How can i help you?"

The guy smiles and suddenly introduces himself "im kim wonshik,from year 2".Ah,two years below him

"Hm,nice to meet you.Im-"

"Taekwoon sunbaenim.Fourth year" wonshik grins,taekwoon don't even want to know why wonshik knows and remembers him.Smiling awkwardly,he nods "that's right,you don't need to call me sunbae though.."

"Ah yeah..uh.Um..i want to give a letter.." Wonshik slides a letter to taekwoon,hiding his smile behind his hand

"Ah,okay.." Taekwoon scans the envelope and frowns "why..arent there any receiver name?" Looking up,he saw wonshik's confused face.

Why is he making a confused face?!it's common sense to put to whom this letter is for,isn't it?!How else is taekwoon going to know who to send this to?

Something seems to click in wonshik's mind -so he's a dumb and slow one,taekwoon muses to himself- because he blushes and make a squeky sounds and blushes even more.Taekwoon is starting to get weirded out by this guy.

"It's- sunba- it's for you,hyung" wonshik supplies,flustered "Please read it at home though,it's embarrassing if you read it now"

Taekwoon's mind once again went blank.What the fuck is actually happening.two confessions in an hour?He didn't know it's possible for something like that to happen to him.

"Uh-" taekwoon didnt even get to finish his sentence before he was cut off by wonshik loudly standing up,still blushing "please do think about my confession,hyung.thanks!"

Taekwoon is once again left to sit there before another customer comes.Even when serving he customer,his mind is off to the two people who confessed to him.

This is.Totally crazy.  
\--  
Taekwoon scrunches his nose, "Second day just started but im already dreading this"

"You were confessed to by two people yesterday,be happy~" seokjin grins,sitting next to taekwoon on the counter

"You can now choose one of those two!They're both cute~" taehyung smiles mischievously "or i dont know,start a threesome?"

"Oh shutup" taekwoon smacks taehyung's shoulder,flustered

"You are actually popular you know" yoongi says, "it's just because you looks scary so people doesnt really have the guts to confess.But your mysterious aura is a charm too so keep it up and you'd gain tons of admires"

"Shut your mouth up.Your shift only starts today so how the fuck do you even knows what happened?" Taekwoon narrows his eyes

Yoongi shrugs and points to taehyung and seokjin "they told me"

Taekwoon was about to turn and give his friends a smack but they were thankfully saved by customers coming into the cafe.God,taekwoon is still baffled at how the cafe is actually popular.This damn dumb cafe.What the fuck.

People have bad tastes,taekwoon concluded.  
\--  
As soon as he's finished with a customer,another one came up to him,grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello,cutie!" The guy laughs,eyes turning into crescent moons.

"Uh..yeah,hello." Taekwoon sighs,hoping it's not some weirdo "what can i do to help you?"

"Well you can hear me out," the guy smiles

Seokjin suddenly looks up at the guy before gaping and grinning "jaehwan~!"

'Jaehwan' looks at seokjin and smiles "jinnie!i didnt know your club is the drama club"

Seokjin smiles "yeah!What a coincidence ".That sounds fake sor some reasons

Taekwoon hopes they knows that they are actually really bad at trying to be normal.What with seokjin's winks and glances at taekwoon and the way he's fidgeting and jaehwan's eyes drifting to the left every one seconds.Dumbasses.

"Whatever,what are you going to do?A letter or a message?" Taekwoon asks,looking down at his book

"Umm,none of that!" Jaehwan chirps,grinning brightly "im just here to talk to you"

"And why would you want to do that" taekwoon sighs "there's plenty other customers you know?I cant waste my time as i like"

"It's okay,i'll take your customers~Keep going with jaehwannie" seokjin grins from beside him,giving them both a thumbs up

Taekwoon rolls his eyes,too tired to argue with seokjin "fine.What do you wanna talk about?I can't and won't give you any advices regarding love"

"Ehh,i thought someone as lovely as you would know about love~" jaehwan jokes,winking

"Well,turns out im not lovely enough" taekwoon nods,talking half heartedly

"No~You're way too lovely in my eyes!" Jaehwan laughs

This guy is weird.Is he here to send something to his crush or is he here to be friends and do dumb jokes with taekwoon?

"Who's your crush?Let's just get this over with" taekwoon sighs,ruffling his own hair

"Eh?You're really dense huh?" Jaehwan cackles,making taekwoon even more annoyed with him

"Yeah,im dense and can't find out who you likes so are you going to cooperate and tell me or not?" Taekwoon narrows his eyes "if you arent,then go home because this cafe is for people to confess not do dumb jokes"

To his surprise,jaehwan once again laughs "it's you idiot!What do you think im doing sitting here flirting with you?"

Taking a deep breath,taekwoon shakes his head "Please dont play around about this"

"Im serious!" Jaehwan frowns, "im lee jaehwan,one year below you.I might be too playful sometimes but do know that im seriously in love with you,so do consider my feelings,hyung!"

Taekwoon laughs humourlessly but hesitantly nods anyways and jaehwan grins "Thanks,hyungie~i'll wait for your answer~!"

Skipping away from the class,jaehwan blows a kiss to taekwoon

Taekwoon watches him skips away and slumps on his desk,flustered.He didn't know there are actually quite a lot -three.Three.THREE?!- of people who finds him interesting

"Ohoo you have quite a lot of admirers~" taehyung snickers, "lucky you~!"

"Like i said,you actually do have a lot of admirers-"

"I get it,yoongi.Shut up" taekwoon grunts,voice a little muffled because of the arms covering his face

"They're doing it fast" seokjin mumbles to himself,grinning

"What did you say?" Taekwoon peeks from under his arms to look at seokjin in question

"Ah!!Nothing,hyung-nim~" seokjin grins,before averting his gaze and thank the god as customers starts getting inside the cafe again "Let's continue our work!Hahaha~"

"I hope you knows that you're being very obvious that you're either hiding something or doing something weird." Taekwoon glares at seokjin before looking at the customer infront of him,nodding as a sign of a hello

Seokjin once again laughs humourlessly, 'Well,shit'  
\--  
"This cafe is going to be the death of me" taekwoon whines,sipping his coffee

"Why're you drinking a coffee during work time?" Taehyung laughs,poking at taekwoon's shoulder

"Stop poking me or else im going to throw this coffee along with the cup at your face" taekwoon snarls

"Ooh,that'd have scared me to death back then but now i know you're just a cute adorable kitty in a lion costume~" taehyung pokes his tongue out,poking taekwoon's shoulder again,making the other members of the club managing the counter laughs

Glaring at his friend,taekwoon was about to retort when someone suddenly taps on his table "hey,is it break time?Did i came in the wrong time?"

Looking up,taekwoon is met with a tall guy with a cute big nose -that looks very boop able- ,chubby cheeks and a dark brown hair.Taekwoon quickly shakes his head,putting his coffee on the table carefully "It's open"

"Ahh,um.Can i send a letter then?" The guy smiles,somehow watching taekwoon with a glint in his eyes "im han sanghyuk,you can call me hyuk though!Im a first year student~"

"Ah..I dont know when i'd be ever calling your name but sure" Taekwoon grumbles audibly under his breath,making sanghyuk have a giggling fit,"Believe me,you'd soon have a lot of moments where you calls my name~"

Ignoring the slightly weird statement,taekwoon looks down at his table "Mm,where's the letter?"

Sanghyuk blinks before seeming to remember about the letter -did he seriously forgot that he's here to send a letter?- and smiles,pulling an envelope from his bag and sliding it to taekwoon "Here~"

Taekwoon hums,picking up the envelope and turning it around to look at the receiver's name so that he can note it down on the cafe's match making book.

Why the fuck is the deliver's name jung taekwoon?Snapping his eyes upwards to look at sanghyuk,he saw him staring and taekwoon immediately blushes

Taekwoon puts the envelope back down "Is this some kind of a prank?"

"Eh?Why'd it be a prank?" Sanghyuk asks,frowning "You think im giving you the letter as a prank??"

"Um..it's just-" taekwoon sighs and inhales deeply "weird"

"Nothing's weird about me liking you" sanghyuk smiles,his teeth showing

Taekwoon mumbles under his breath before sighing again and hums

"Hmm,so do remember me,okay?Hyuk,first year~Im gotta get going,bye hyung!" Sanghyuk gets up before basically sprinting out of the classroom

"What in the actual fuck" taekwoon frowns, "This is a prank,isn't it?"

"No,you aren't someone that's fun to be pranked anyways.You're boring" yoongi mutters before continuing to serve the customer infront of him

"Gee,thanks" taekwoon rolls his eyes

"Taekwoon oppa,your shift is over for today~" chaeyoung grins, "You can go~!Im gonna take your place"

"Oh,thanks" taekwoon smiles gratefully at her,getting up with his bag and immediately walking out of the stifling cafe  
\--  
"Taekwoon hyung,this is my last message for today" seokjin says,suddenly coming up next to taekwoon

"Ah,really?Goodjob.Go and deliver the last message and you'll be done" taekwoon says,raising an eyebrow when seokjin still doesnt moves

"Um...uh.Okay" seokjin clears his throat before holding onto both of taekwoon's shoulder and turning him around to meet his eyes "Listen,hyung."

Pulling out a sticky note from the match making book,seokjin smiles up at taekwoon "Hello,taekwoon sunbae.Im sorry for not meeting you and saying this face to face,im actually too embarrassed to do that.But i hope that doesn't really matters to you" he takes a deep breath "It might sounds just like any other confessions but sunbaenim,i love you.I've always loved you from the moment my uh friend introduced me to you"

Seokjin stops and grins up at taekwoon and shuts him up when taekwoon opens his mouth to reply "Im going to gather my courage and confess properly to you so can you please go up to the roof during the school festival ending ceremony today?It's okay if you can't but i'd be waiting,thanks!"

"So,what do you think?" Seokjin beams at taekwoon,wiggling his eyebrows

"Uh..well,wow." Taekwoon blushes,covering his face with his hands

"Mm,so shy~" seokjin laughs,poking taekwoon's shoulder "You should go to the roof later,okay?"

"Um,what's the sender's name?" Taekwoon asks curiously

"Lee hongbin,from year three!" Seokjin supplies helpfully

Taekwoon hums,nodding. "Okay,i'll go later"

"Ooh,that's my favourite hyung~!"  
\--  
Taekwoon frowns,looking around at the five boys standing at the roof of the school "So this really is a prank?"

"I said its not!" Jaehwan whines,stomping his legs a little

"Like i said,taekwoon,we all sincerely loves you.No pranks or jokes" hakyeon states seriously,staring dead into taekwoon's eyes

"Yeah," sanghyuk agrees,grinning at taekwoon

"...but at the same time you all are kinda boyfriends too?" Taekwoon narrows his eyes

"Uh..yeah.But you have been in our eyes since year one!Believe us.If you are somewhat on speaking terms with us,we would have confessed earlier!"wonshik cries,frowning

"We were kinda scared that you would find polyamory relationship disgusting and plus,we dont even know your uh sexuality" hongbin says,rubbing his neck

"Yep,but jin said you are bisexual so!" Sanghyuk beams

"So jin really is involved huh,that asshole" taekwoon mutters,arms crossed

"So,uh,hyung.Do you accept us?" Wonshik looks up at taekwoon hopefully

Taekwoon blushes and sinks to the ground,hiding his face with his hands "I dont even know you guys properly yet"

"We'll try our best to show you our real selves and let you decide" jaehwan says determinedly "So at least let's be friends first.But still,you shouldn't forget our feelings for you.You need to someday reject or accept us truthfully"

"Yeah,and it's either all five or nothing" hakyeon smiles "It's not your fault if you cant come to love us even after being friends but if you only loves some of us then it's a no.Because it's either all or nothing no matter how much we all loves you"

Taekwoon blushes harder at the words and even harder when the other sits around him,smiling gently

Ugh,what a bunch of dumbasses

"I can try..Let's be friends first then." Taekwoon shyly says,still not looking at any of them

Grinning,hongbin nods "let's take it slowly then!"

Taekwoon hums,hiding his shy smile behind his hands again

"Slowly it is,then"

**Author's Note:**

> So to explain the story further,5vixx knows each other since they were childrens and started dating when they grew up but when the entered high school,taekwoon and his nice cold personality caught their attention so they are determined to make him theirs
> 
> Its up to you how long they stay friends or how they becomes 6 boyfriends finally or if leo even accepts them lmao im too lazy to write the continuation
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
